


Authors Note

by RyanTyler2294



Series: PenPals [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Must Read, Other, authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: If you're following my work please read this.Important information about future fics inside





	Authors Note

I wanted to be honest with everyone about my updating schedule. Especially the people reading PenPals and Caged Within. I’ve been writing a lot slower these days. Many factors in my life have changed and it’s been getting harder for me to write. No, I’m not abandoning my works and no, I’m not losing my muse and motivation to write.

My art career is finally starting to gain traction and it’s been hard for me to make time for writing. On top of that, I’ve been having pain in my hands,  mostly the left, from my elbow to my fingertips.  I think it may be the start of carpal tunnel, but I can’t be sure until I see a specialist. That may take some time to happen. Until then I do have a wrist brace and I make sure to stretch before writing, but I’m nowhere near as fast as I used to be.

I hope you can bear with me through this! I will finish these series no matter what, and I have no intentions to stop writing or painting. The only thing that is going to change is that I will no longer be taking request. I’ll finish the last one that  was asked of me (that’s right, Bun in the Oven is getting a sequel).

Thank you for all your support up to this point  all of your kudos and comments keep me going! I’m still  really excited about the fics I’m working on and  I think you’re gonna love them!


End file.
